


Milk and Cookies

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Isaac's first day at his new kindergarten class.. Ask Box ficlet I wrote for <a href="http://mclaheyisms.tumblr.com/">mclaheyisms</a> on Tumblr. It is actually two parts, but because both are short I am posting them together. Lots of cute and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Cookies

“You’re in my spot!” Jackson growled on the kindergartners’ bus at the new kid sitting in his seat.

“I can scoot over-” the boy stated timidly, but Jackson was having none of it.

“Then where am I sit my backpack, dummy? Get up!”

The little boy with dirty blonde curls quickly gathered his things and moved out of Jackson’s way. He stammered toward the rear of the bus with his eyes diverted. No one seemed willing to share seats with him or even paid him any attention.

Scott noticed though. He was mesmerized by this new boy and frowned at the way Jackson had treated him. He took a puff of his inhaler and nudged Stiles. “Go sit with Lydia today.”

Stiles appeared offended. “Ew! Cooties!” he groaned.

Scott nudged him harder and hissed, “I’ll give you my chocolate milk at snack time! Just go sit Lydia!”

Stiles eyed him over skeptically, but ultimately could not turn that down. “Okie!” he chirped and hauled off his bookbag across the way to sit by the redhead who seemed in her own little world.

As the new boy approached, Scott waved him over. He quickly sat down and mouthed a, “Thanks,” out of the corner of his lips.

Scott nodded and stuck his tongue out in Jackson’s direction. “Sorry bout Jackson. He’s a big meanie.” The boy remained quiet until Scott introduced himself. “I’m Scott. What’s your name?”

“Isaac Lahey and I’m six years old,” he replied enthusiastically. He paused to breathe deeply, so excited he seemed momentarily unable to think clearly. “And I like Transformers and Power Rangers and soccer and I DON’T like peas.”

Scott grinned from ear to ear and took another puff of his inhaler. “I like Transformers and Power Rangers, too! And I don’t like peas either!”

“Yuck! Gross!” Isaac spat out while making a dirty face.

Scott was red cheeked and grinning; already under the impression that he really liked this boy. “We should be friends,” Scott said and extended his hand.

Isaac was taken aback. “You mean it?”

Scott nodded quickly. “Yeah! Course!”

Isaac took his hand and held it the entire way to school, unwilling to let go because he was so happy to have made a new friend on his first day that he wasn’t ever going to let Scott’s hand go.

)*(

Snack time couldn’t come fast enough for Stiles. The notion that he was getting double the chocolate milk was so good he couldn’t focus on practicing the alphabet or reading Curious George (which was his favorite). When it finally rolled around and Scott gave him his milk, Stiles was nearly fiending for it. Scott just giggled at him as he nibbled his cookie, but Stiles noticed that the new boy, Isaac, offered Scott some of his chocolate milk. This made Stiles very uncomfortable.

Stiles immediately butt in, shoving the milk back into Scott’s hand. “I don’t want it. You drink,” he stated quickly.

“But I told you-”

Scott was hushed as Stiles pressed his finger to his lips. “I said YOU DRINK.” He then gave Isaac a half-dirty glance, and Scott had no idea what was going on. He stared between them, Stiles and Isaac. Was Stiles jealous that Scott made a new friend?

“Okay…” Scott drawled slowly. “Stiles, this is Isaac. He’s knew and-”

“I know who HE is,” Stiles interrupted and eyed the boy down skeptically. He then wrapped his arms around Scott tightly and stated, “Scott is MY best friend.”

Isaac shied away and retreated to a corner by himself, not doing very well with confrontation. Stiles looked proud that he scared the new kid off until Scott puffed his inhaler and glared at him. “Why’d you say to him?”

“I duno…”

“He’s my new friend and I like him so you go bring him back and give him the rest of your cookie,” Scott ordered.

Stiles eyes widened. “But-”

“Stiles, if you don’t I won’t sit with you or talk to you for a week!”

Stiles hung his head. Scott didn’t get worked up like that often, but when he did, Stiles knew he meant business. He trotted after Isaac with his head bowed low, hearing the sound of Scott’s inhaler go off as he went. As he approached Isaac he saw that Jackson was picking on him.

“Give me your cookie!” Jackson snapped at Isaac, who was cornered with nowhere to go.

Stiles intervened and shoved Jackson down. “You can’t have his cookie, Jackson! GO away or I’ll FIGHT you!” Stiles threatened him and shook his fist.

Jackson pouted, picked himself up, and ran to the teacher. “Stiles pushed me!” he whined, but the teacher only patted him atop the head and said, “Nobody likes a tattletale, Jackson.”

Stiles turned his attention to Isaac, who was red in the cheeks and unsure of what to say. The person who’d just run him off was now defending him and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Hey,” Stiles said coyly. Isaac gazed at him, waiting to see what he wanted. Stiles sighed and rubbed his own forearm nervously. “I sorry. I want you come back to snack time with us.”

Isaac appeared very hesitant. “Why were you mean to me?” he asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Scott my friend and I don’t know you.”

After a brief pause, “I’m Isaac Lahey and six years old and I like Transformers and Power Rangers and soccer and I DON’T like peas,” Isaac replied. He extended his hand just as Scott had done earlier that morning. Stiles smiled and accepted it. He placed his arm around Isaac’s shoulders and pulled him back over to Scott.

“You can has my cookie if you want,” Stiles offered Isaac once they’d returned.

Isaac shook his head. “You eat your cookie and I’ll eat mine.”

Scott grinned between them, and hugged them both at the same time. “MY best friends,” he sighed, all of their cheeks smooshed together.


End file.
